


Loud (Omovember 2020)

by tinyghostie



Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [24]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Day Twenty-Four: Bed-Wetting, M/M, Men Crying, Omorashi, Omovember, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: After all he’d been through, it was okay for him to get the occasional nightmare. That was what Diego had said.
Relationships: Past Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz - Relationship
Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999363
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Loud (Omovember 2020)

All Klaus knew was loud. Loud was all he’d known for the past ten months. Everything had been so, so loud.

The loudness came when Klaus first arrived in Vietnam. It had been loud, and only got louder.

The loudness was loudest right before it happened. Klaus knew loudness from raves, but this was new loud. This was _hurt_ loud; this was the loudness that took _lives_.

And the loudness took Dave’s life, too.

Klaus shot awake with a small yelp, gasping and panting as he realised that he was at home, in his own bed, covered in his own… well, his own pee.

He shivered in his cold, wet sheets while he waited for himself to find the strength to get out of bed.

After all he’d been through, it was okay for him to get the occasional nightmare. That was what Diego had said. But it just wasn’t the occasional nightmare. Every night, he was back on that battlefield, screaming for a medic until his throat was raw and hoarse, sobbing into his dead boyfriend’s bloody chest.

This was the first time he’d wet the bed though. He hoped it wasn’t going to be a regular thing. He was bullied enough as it was.

Trembling as he got out of bed, he gathered his sheets and threw them into the hamper, opening a window in an attempt to dry his mattress. Well, now he was wet _and_ freezing.

A small sob startled him. He had thought he was alone. Oh. He was. _He_ was crying. He felt so helpless, crying over the fact that he’d pissed his bed.

Klaus walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower, hoping that the water would wash away his humiliation. It didn’t.

After getting into clean, warm pyjamas, he felt a little better- a little _warmer_ , at least. He reluctantly dragged his blanket into Diego’s room, curling up at the foot of his bed and trying to get back to sleep.

“Klaus?” Diego sleepily rubbed his eyes, his hair sticking up in every direction. “What’re you doing here?”

Klaus’ cheeks turned pink. “I wet the bed.”

Diego gave him an understanding look. “Alright, I won’t mention it again. Sorry to hear that, bud. Was it another nightmare?”

Klaus nodded. “Dave.”

“Ohh… anytime you wanna come here to sleep- even if you don’t… y’know… have an accident- you know you can do that, right?” Diego told him.

Klaus nodded again.

“Hey, come here, buddy.”

Klaus scooched closer to Diego, grateful for having been granted permission.

“Don’t pee in _my_ bed, okay?” Diego warned him.

“I won’t.”


End file.
